Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to structural components and, more particularly, to a process for forming a polymer composite matrix patch around a structural component of an aircraft.
Aerospace vehicles, such as aircrafts and rotary wing aircrafts, are subjected to different adverse loadings, including the stresses and vibrations that occur during take-off and landing. Under these loading conditions, stress fatigue damage may occur in the structural components that are part of the fuselage of such aircrafts. It is costly and time consuming to repair such damage.
When a structural component of an aircraft is damaged, the structural component is generally replaced, resulting in an excessive amount of time for the aircraft to be non-functional. Due to their light weight, high stiffness, and high strength, polymer matrix composite materials may be used to repair damage that occurs in the structural components of an aircraft. A small pre-formed polymer matrix composite patch may be positioned over the planar surface including the damage to provide additional strength to that area of the structural component. However, over time, the patch may separate or peel away from the surface of the component, leading to further stressing or ultimate failure of the structural component.